


Tropical

by berlynn_wohl



Category: Metal Gear
Genre: Ambiguous Relationships, He doesn't even pretend to have a jellyfish sting or anything, Kaz is a sex pest, M/M, Metal Gear Solid: Peace Walker, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Urination, Watersports
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-24
Updated: 2019-07-24
Packaged: 2020-07-17 23:43:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19965187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/berlynn_wohl/pseuds/berlynn_wohl
Summary: Snake rarely refused anything Kaz suggested outright, in business or otherwise. Some might accuse Kaz of taking advantage of Snake’s trust in him, but he preferred to think of it as Snake being open-minded and willing to give brilliant ideas a fair shot.





	Tropical

The sun was just beginning to sink behind the trees, casting golden light across the isolated little beach and all the soldiers who were scattered across it. Kaz reclined on a towel in the sand, watching the girls frolic in the sea, watching new recruits teach recent dance crazes to the ones who’d been in the bush for years, but mostly watching Snake. He’d made a point to plant himself in Snake’s blind spot so that all afternoon, he could gawk with impunity at Snake in his swim trunks, his body glowing with a sheen of perspiration. Snake had been throwing back beers, and Kaz savored the sight of his head tipped back, his throat exposed and working rhythmically as he swallowed.

Most of MSF was clustered near the food and the beer, making occasional excursions to cool off by splashing in the waves that licked the shore. Quieter, more solitary types like Snake were spread out across the rest of the beach, as were enamored couples who occasionally crept into the trees for more privacy. Kaz would have been right in the center of the action, himself, working the grill and occasionally hooking his fingers into passing bikinis and treating himself to a peek, but today he preferred to stay by Snake’s side, and Snake didn’t seem to mind his company. It was nice to not have anyone competing for Snake’s attention; the lure of barbecue, volleyball and cold beer let Kaz keep Snake all to himself for the most part.

Kaz watched Snake take a last long pull of his beer and toss the bottle aside. It was when he shifted a little, pressing his knees together and then looking off to where the beach faded into jungle, that Kaz’s nebulous lechery suddenly crystallized – that is, he got a very wicked idea. “Hey Boss,” he said, and Snake turned back to look at him, ignoring the urge he clearly had; it probably wasn’t that dire yet.

Kaz knew he would have to come up with a compelling topic of conversation in order to keep Snake from excusing himself. He asked Snake if he’d had a chance to review the latest weapons shipment. “You see those Dragunovs? Oh, man.”

Always a sucker for this topic, Snake settled easily into the conversation, waxing poetic about how light the Dragunov was for a sniper rifle, but how well-balanced – a dynamic weapon, useful for the unpredictable combat that MSF often found itself engaging in. Not missing a beat, Kaz opened another bottle of beer and handed it over to Snake, who accepted it and began to drink from it seemingly without thinking. Another five minutes, ten minutes went by. But when there was a lull in the conversation, Snake fidgeted again, looking like he was about to get up.

Just then, there was a squeal and peals of laughter from down the beach. Cheetah had apparently yanked Gazelle’s top down during the volleyball game, and she was now chasing him – an amusingly ironic turn of events, Kaz pointed out, considering their names. Kaz and Snake watched as she tackled him to the ground and gave him a faceful of sand, while the other women piled on him, bloodying his nose and twisting his arms.

“You wanna go break that up?” Kaz asked, gesturing with his own bottle.

Snake grunted. “The women seem to have things under control. You shouldn’t treat women like that under any circumstance, but if you jerk _these_ women around, you really are dumb as hell and deserve to have some wisdom beaten into you.” Snake planted his bottle in the sand. “I’m gonna go take a leak.”

Kaz’s heart leapt, his pulse raced. It was now or never. He waited a beat, then sprang up and silently followed Snake into the trees.

Snake didn’t notice him until they were well-concealed by the thick foliage. “What the hell, I just told you I was gonna—”

Kaz closed the distance between them, crowding up against Snake and silencing him with a kiss. Snake was about as responsive to the advance as Kaz had been expecting, which is to say, compliant but not enthusiastic. Kaz took what he could from the moment and enjoyed it, knowing that no one was more capable than Snake of fighting him off if he didn’t want it – and if Snake did decide he wanted to fight about it, Kaz could definitely work with that. The tension that had resulted from their good-natured brawls in the past was what had motivated him to approach Snake like this now. He might get what he wanted, or he might get punched, or both – and the very idea of it was _exhilarating_.

But when he’d had enough of the kiss, Snake merely placed the flat of his hand on Kaz’s chest and pushed him just far enough away to break the kiss. “You picked a hell of a time to get friendly.”

Kaz breathed hotly on Snake’s mouth, “Piss on me.”

“What?”

“Take out your dick,” Kaz said, “and piss on me.”

Snake was silent with bafflement. He couldn’t hold still, though; he squeezed his thighs together, clearly desperate for relief.

“Do it,” Kaz pleaded.

“Why would you want me to do that?”

“It’s fun.” This was perhaps not the cleverest or most convincing argument, but Kaz was losing patience, and he guessed that Snake was too.

“But it’s disgusting. You wanna go back to the party smelling like piss?”

“Of course not. I’m gonna go get in the water afterward. It’ll all wash off, like nothing happened, it’ll be fine.” Kaz could hear his voice getting whinier, but he couldn’t rein it in. This wasn’t like getting laid; there was a filthy urgency to it that overwhelmed his usual practiced charm. “C’mon, aren’t you aching? Wouldn’t it be easier to just let it go all over me right now than to keep arguing with me about it?”

Snake rarely refused anything Kaz suggested outright, in business or otherwise. Some might accuse Kaz of taking advantage of Snake’s trust in him, but he preferred to think of it as Snake being open-minded and willing to give brilliant ideas a fair shot. He grinned as Snake gave in, grudgingly hooking his thumb into his swim trunks. The first tug revealed his thick, dark bush, and a second more forceful one allowed his girthy, uncircumcised cock to tumble out. Kaz’s jaw dropped.

“God damn, Boss, you’ve got a nice one.”

Snake seemed indifferent to this commentary. “You gonna get on your knees or something?”

“Hell no, not even for you. Just right here.” Kaz made a broad gesture indicating his belly and thighs.  
Snake held his cock lightly with two fingers just behind the head, aiming for Kaz, but nothing came. When he grunted with frustration, Kaz just chuckled. “You a little piss-shy?”

Snake rocked from side to side. “I’ll show you who’s shy in a minute if you don’t shut the hell up.”

Ten more tensely silent seconds went by before Snake managed to release a little spurt. Kaz sucked in a breath. With a groan of relief, Snake finally got a steady stream going, powerful and clear, and he let it go all over Kaz’s thigh.

With Kaz’s encouragement, he aimed higher, until he was splashing Kaz’s flat belly. It was so stiflingly hot in the jungle, Kaz could barely feel the heat of it, the humidity. But he stared as though mesmerized while it slid in glistening rivulets over his tanned skin, down his thighs and into the sand.

After half a minute, Snake’s stream had not relented. Kaz groaned obscenely, “Fuck, Boss, you piss like a fucking racehorse.”

When Snake directed his stream as high as Kaz’s nipple, Kaz gasped, and his hand moved to his own dick, stroking it to full hardness through his swimsuit, muttering a string of sharp, delighted obscenities. "I'm yours, Boss," he panted, his eyes squeezed shut with delicious shame. "I belong to you. You can do this whenever you like." He stopped touching his dick long enough to rub some of Snake's offering into his skin, sighing like it was a relief.

At last, the robust flow tapered off to a few final weak spurts. “God damn,” said Kaz, still awed at the duration of it.

Snake gave himself a shake and tried to put his cock back in his swim trunks, but Kaz stayed his hand. He pulled down his own swimsuit and let his cock spring free. “Fuck, I gotta piss so bad all of a sudden.”

Snake took half a step back. “You gonna piss on me?”

“Not if you won’t let me. But I can’t piss right now anyway, not until I come, I’m too hard. Can I just shoot my load on you?”

“ _Kaz_.”

“I told you, it’ll be fine, we’ll go wash it off in the water afterwards.” He gripped Snake’s shoulder and looked down at their cocks; Snake’s was semi-hard but not looking like it was going to get any harder. Kaz didn’t care. He gazed at it as he pumped his own cock furiously, so excited from watching what Snake had done that it took him barely any time at all. “ _What can you do with a dick that big, huh_?” he murmured, somewhat to Snake but mostly to himself. “ _Where can you put that thing_ –” He grit his teeth and shuddered, struggling to stay on his feet as he spattered Snake’s belly with his spunk.

That settled him down considerably. Half-slumped against Snake, Kaz widened his stance and canted his hips. He didn’t even hold his dick, just tilted forward a little, leaning with both his hands now on Snake, relaxing his bladder and letting it go between their legs and into the sand. Between prolonged grunts of relief, he sighed, “Fuck, this feels almost as good as coming.”

Kaz tipped his head forward and nuzzled Snake’s neck as the final splash hit the sand. Panting from the heat and the exertion, he said, “Okay, okay.” He took his hands off Snake, stood up straight, and put himself back in his swimsuit. “That was good. Was that good?”

“It was something,” was all Snake said.

“Oh shit, you didn’t come.”

Kaz reached for Snake’s dick, but Snake batted his hand away and put himself back in his trunks. “It’s fine,” he said as he walked back out of the jungle, making a beeline for the water. “Maybe you can get me off later, when I feel more like I can understand what the hell is going on.”

**Author's Note:**

> berlynn-wohl.tumblr and @berlynnwohl on Twitter for more of this sort of nonsense, including more original Metal Gear content and information about my writings that are not available on AO3


End file.
